


Gotta Gotta Give It Up

by aintyouafraid



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beau and Zuza do have a nice spot and no idea what their people are doing in the other room, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unless you count figuring out what to do with the dogs as plot, namely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintyouafraid/pseuds/aintyouafraid
Summary: It's suspiciously quiet. Roman looks away from the dogs back to the other side of the yard and sees Harry’s back with Connie’s hands firmly planted on his ass, helping lift Harry until the balls of his feet are barely touching the ground, and Connie still has to bend down quite a bit to fit their mouths together.Watching them together is still incredibly hot.Roman does not just watch.
Relationships: Harry Chalmers/Evan Connelly/Roman Novak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Gotta Gotta Give It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I guess being in mandatory isolation gave me enough time to write again and somehow the first thing I wrote was unrepentant porn. I'm not saying I'm mad about, just a little confused. So here's 4k of Connie and Roman dicking Harry down.
> 
> I am not sure why because I haven't heard the song in years, but about midway through writing, I thought of the line "this is a sticky situation / So keep your chest in the game / And drop your jaw and coax me" from There's a Class for This by Cute is What We Aim For, most of which doesn't actually go with the fic at all, but is really catchy and also contains the title. 
> 
> See end note for additional warnings for kinks mentioned but not actually acted upon in the fic and my additional (mostly porny) headcanons for this throuple (...with additional kinks in there too whoops).

Sometimes Connie and Harry remind Roman that he’s the oldest of the three. Even though Evan is the youngest, he’s usually acting more mature than Harry, but right now both of them are acting like idiots running around the yard as Beau and Zuza chase them and nip at each other’s heels. It’s a terrible game from a training standpoint – sometimes Zuza can’t resist her instinct is to nip at people’s heels to herd them and they’re doing nothing to discourage it. She doesn’t nip hard, but Roman doesn’t want to be the one blamed if Zuza thinks she can herd their teammates or god forbid their teammates’ kids. He doesn’t want to show down with angry hockey moms.

Eventually Beau and Zuza tucker out because their short little dog legs have nothing on Evan. Roman smiles to himself – they could probably chase Harry for hours. They slowly wander over towards Roman and Zuza crawls right under his chair for shade and judgmentally watches Beau flop on the first step of the pool. Zuza still seems to dislike the concept of getting wet even on days when it gets close to 85 degrees.

When Beau stops flopping and splashing around, the backyard is suspiciously quiet. It’s large, but it’s not so large that Roman wouldn’t be able to hear Connie giggling and Harry playfully sniping at him from the lawn even when he’s on the other side of the yard next to the pool.

Roman looks away from the dogs back to the other side of the yard and sees Harry’s back with Connie’s hands firmly planted on his ass, helping lift Harry until the balls of his feet are barely touching the ground, and Connie still has to bend down quite a bit to fit their mouths together.

Watching them together is still incredibly hot. Roman is so happy they (well, Roman, the house is ostensibly in his name because he’s actually from Minnesota, but they’re all there more often than not) got a house of someone extremely paranoid judging by the height of the privacy fence and even taller trees around the edge of the yard. They’re never actually going to have sex outside, no matter how much Harry jokes about it in the way that means he thinks about it all the damn time, but it’s enough for Roman and Connie to feel comfortable doing some foreplay. Roman is pretty sure all of them would have found the torturous if they couldn’t touch each other when they were all wet.

Roman adjusts himself as he watches Harry push at Connie, immediately crowding back into his space. They stumble-step towards the back door, only breaking apart slightly to navigate the three short steps from the porch to the grass, and Harry calls out “Are you coming or what?” with a defiant glance in Roman’s direction.

They all know Roman is coming, but it’s more fun to pretend like he’s considering it rather than it being a foregone conclusion. “I don’t know, I’m enjoying the view. But if you really want it, I could be persuaded.”

“Fine, see if I care,” Harry says, but Roman can already see how blown his pupils are, black overtaking so much that there’s only a sliver of green left. Harry still won’t admit how much he really does want Roman to fuck him until he’s smack in the middle of it, but he’s not the only one who gets off on the pretense of it all.

“C’mon Harry,” Connie says. “I want Roman there. Think we can take turns? Roman first, then me. Maybe we won’t even get off right away, keep switching whenever we get close, see how long you can take it.”

Whatever part of Roman thought that Connie was not voyeuristic and hesitant in bed died years ago, but sometimes the shit Connie says when he’s already turned-on and unselfconscious still surprises him, and his dick. He wouldn’t be surprised if Evan and Harry could see how his dick took immediate interest from the six feet between them.

Harry licks his lips, probably not even aware he’s doing it, but telegraphing how into that idea he really is. “Well, okay, I guess,” Harry says, like he’s only doing it because Evan asked and not because he’s so turned on that Roman can see the outline of his cock underneath his shorts. “Hurry up, old man.”

Roman is going to make him pay for that. Harry’s been saying that shit since his birthday a few weeks ago. Just because both of his boyfriends are in their twenties does not mean that thirty is suddenly arbitrarily old. Roman goes slowly just to piss him off. He always acts so impatient, but they all know that it only means Harry wants them to make sure that he slows down, gets out of the rush of thoughts in his head. And Roman likes going slow, taking Connie apart by only playing with his nipples until he can’t decide whether to pull Roman closer or push him away, eating Harry out until he’s begging –pushy and insistent rather than sweet – for Roman to give him something more than his mouth.

By the time Roman is climbing the steps to the porch, Harry has already bullied Evan inside, pushing him down on their ridiculously large couch past where the L-shape curves closest to the backdoor. Roman slides the door shut behind him and before Harry can complain, he says “The dogs can go around the side to the dog door into the laundry room if they want in. Knowing how you riled her up, Zuza is just as likely to jump in the middle of things and bite you as anything else.”

Harry scoffs. “Zuza loves me.”

“Well, Beau got so excited last week that he hit you in the balls, and I’d rather avoid that too. I’m not waiting for three hours for you to stop complaining before I fuck you.”

“They’ll go lay down on their beds in the laundry room and it’ll be fine,” Connie says. “Can we stop talking about the dogs now? I’m pretty sure you took the throw pillow so you could put it on the floor and blow me, and I’d really like to get around to that part.” Connie flicks his eyes to Roman, smiling in a way that still looks sweet, because everything Connie does is sweet, even when he’s being devious and filthy. “Roman, you want to get the lube and get him ready? See how long he can keep it up when you’re fingering him? He’s been practicing so hard.”

Roman smirks as Harry flushes. He gets off being talked about rather than to, especially when there’s an underlying current of praise, especially when it’s Connie, their sweet Connie, doing it. And yeah, they’ve been practicing – _hard_. Harry’s shitty sex puns have been rubbing off on him – which also sounds terrible. He kisses Harry, cutting off whatever awful joke likely worse than the one Roman’s already thinking of he was definitely thinking about saying, and fucks his tongue into his mouth in a preview of what was coming to distract him.

Harry looks a bit dazed when Roman pulls back. “Go on, give Connie your mouth. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“A minute? Slowing down in your old age?”

Roman smacks him hard on his ass and Harry jumps and unsuccessfully cuts off a moan. He probably wanted it, the kinky little shit. “Get to it. Or do you want me to spank you a few times first? If your ass is too sore, it might ruin Connie’s plans though, and you don’t want that, do you?”

Harry looks like he was legitimately thinking about it, but he throws the pillow and then himself to the floor like a challenge and goes straight for Connie’s swim trunks. He’s still glaring at Roman as Connie lifts his hips for Harry to work the fabric down his legs. When he and Roman chirp like this, he’s always a bit more… enthusiastic is the best word he can think of, but not in the sloppy way it’s often associated with sex, more in an intense way, like he feels like he has something to prove. Like he wants to prove that he can be good for them, even though he always is, even when he’s being a brat.

Even with Harry looking like he wants to kill Roman through sex, Connie just smiles beatifically at them both, fond and amused, and part of that is probably excitement to get Harry’s mouth on him, but it’s more than that, it’s been more than that between the three of them for over three years now.

Roman smiles back at Connie, but Harry seems to think it’s directed at him, and like Roman is laughing at him.

Judging by the look on Harry’s face, Connie may be about to get the best blowjob of his life. And they’ve exchanged a lot of blowjobs by now, so that’s saying something.

Roman goes to fetch the lube as Harry tries to get as much of Connie’s cock in his mouth as fast as possible. After the third or fourth time they couldn’t wait to make it up the stairs, Harry stashed some lube in the downstairs bathroom tucked behind enough in the cabinet that he felt confident no nosy teammates (Fitzy, it’s always Fitzy) would find it tucked at the far back of the second highest shelf. He tried to argue that the highest would be the most suspicious place and viciously blew Roman when he said it was probably just because he couldn’t reach.

Harry tries to play dumb, but there’s no way that he doesn’t know that Roman riles him up just to get that reaction, or that a blowjob – even one with objectively too much suction and a hint of teeth – is not a punishment.

It has been convenient however, having lube somewhere where one of them doesn’t have to jog up a flight of stairs. It also reduces the number of times that they’ve had to play rock-paper-scissors to decide who is going to go get it. All of them are a bit more willing to miss out on the action for the amount of time it takes to go to the next room compared to having to go halfway across their giant house.

Roman walks back into the living room, sans swim trunks but with lube in tow, to see Harry’s red hair tangled in Connie’s fingers and Harry most of the way down Connie’s dick. He’s practiced hard to do that too. Roman has appreciated that practice firsthand, several times. Harry can take him all the way now, but Connie has always been a different beast.

Roman approaches the couch, sliding to the floor behind Harry, legs bracketing either side of him. He eases Harry’s shorts down, lets him awkwardly kick them off without moving so much as to dislodge himself from Connie’s cock, and once that’s taken care of, he places a hand on Roman’s knee, using it to balance as he spreads his knees further apart, sinking down closer to the cushion and further down onto Evan’s dick. Connie sighs, still quiet until he can’t help himself, and Harry moans around him.

Roman almost groans himself at the sight they make, Evan’s fist going tighter in Harry’s hair and Harry arching into it. “Got a good head start there Harry? Think you can keep it up while I finger you?”

Connie moans, which Roman is going to take as an indirect yes from Harry.

“I like this,” Roman says, warming some lube between his fingers and circling two around Harry’s hole. “Can’t talk back with your mouth full.”

Harry jerks back against him.

Roman is getting impatient too, so he goes ahead and gives Harry both, pushing in and curling his fingers so he’s right on Harry’s prostate, relishing the whimpers he can hear Harry making around Connie’s dick.

“Roman’s making you feel good, huh? He’s taking good care of you.” Evan runs his hand through Harry’s hair a few times, using his other hand to tip Harry’s gaze up and up to his face. “I know you want to take care of us too, yeah? You’re trying so hard.”

Based on the ragged breaths coming from Harry, he’s no longer sucking on Connie but just holding him in his mouth, panting around him. He still gets so overwhelmed by his own pleasure that he can hardly function, trying to do whatever they tell him even as he’s going limp and… not quiet, Harry’s never quiet, even when they gag him, but not really verbal.

Harry’s still pretty open from all of the times they’ve done this over the past few weeks, making up for lost time after a shitty first round exit that left them bruised enough that anything besides hand jobs were more painful than pleasurable. It’s made them all more than a little excited, aroused more often than not once they were less bruised and battered and ready to be more physical again. Now, Harry’s on the edge and Roman is impatient, so he withdraws his fingers, applies a generous amount of lube to his dick, hikes Harry’s hips up, and pushes in slowly.

Harry moans around Evan’s cock and Evan moans back like a literal fucking feedback loop, and Roman gets caught up in it too, fucking into Harry deep and slowly picking up the pace until he’s pushing him onto Connie’s dick with each thrust. His eyes are starting to water and Roman can see the indents from where his fingers are digging into Connie’s thighs for balance, trying to keep himself from being completely overwhelmed.

The sight of the three of them together, the places where Harry is connecting all three of them, makes it hard to hold out for long. “Connie,” Roman says. “I’m getting close.”

Evan pulls Harry up with a gentle but firm tug to Harry’s hair, pulling him off of his dick reluctantly. “What do you think, Harry? Want Roman to come in you now? Or do you want to wait, keep him happy while I have a go?”

Harry groans and reaches a hand back to steady Roman’s hips, and he realizes he’s been pressed flush and grinding instead of stopping when Connie was asking Harry what he wanted. Roman stops, but doesn’t pull out, waiting to see what Harry decides.

“Roman?”

“Yeah, Harry?” Harry just turns his head to stare at Roman with a questioning look on his face, eyes looking too large with the small tears clinging to the edges. “Want to know what I think?”

Harry nods quickly.

“Might be kind of hard to fuck you after Connie. You’ll be pretty loose.” Harry – the best word Roman can think of – whimpers. “Think you could tighten up for me if he fucks you for a bit first?” Harry bears down, either instinctually or on purpose, Roman doesn’t know, but it is a pretty good signal that Harry wants that, isn’t just doing it to make them happy, but because sometimes he needs to be caught between the two of them as much as they want him to be. “Yeah, you can do it. You want to, Har? Want Connie to fuck you before I finish, let us both have you back to back?”

“Yeah,” Harry rasps.

“What was that?” Roman asks.

Harry twists around further so Roman can see most of his face, look him in the eyes.

“Yes please,” he says, voice still raspy, fucked-out, but sure.

Roman grinds in once more and withdraws, slapping Harry firmly on the ass. “Think we’re going to have to relocate. You can’t stay on the floor much longer without bitching about your knees tomorrow. Where do you want him, Con?”

“I don’t think he can wait to get to the bedroom. If we tried to go upstairs, I’d probably have to fuck him right there, and the stairs doesn’t seem any better than the floor.”

Harry makes an aborted movement, like he wishes Roman was still in him so he could fuck back onto him just hearing them talk about him, make plans for him, without asking – well, without asking about everything, since they literally did just ask him what he wanted, if not where.

“Maybe put him over the back of the couch, have him face the window, look in the backyard, let him imagine being fucked out there like he really wants.”

Harry is already flushed down his whole body, but he seems to somehow flush darker, warmer, and Roman and Connie share a look. Yeah, that’s definitely what they’re going to do.

“Don’t know how he’s going to see the yard since you’re going to be in front of him. He’s gotta help you out so you can give it to him after me, and you’re not exactly small, Roman.”

“Guess it’s just convenient for us then. He’ll have to wait on his exhibitionist fantasies for another time.” Roman gives Harry one more spank on the ass as he stands. “Get up, on the couch next to Connie, arms on the back.”

Harry scrambles up while Roman kisses Connie, twisting a nipple as he does so. Roman reluctantly breaks the kiss to round the couch sooner rather than later, knowing that none of them want to miss out on what’s about to come if he winds Evan up too much. By the time Roman crosses the living room and behind the couch, Harry is propped up in the corner of the couch, Connie having slid to the short side to be behind him as he’s slicking up his dick. It’s the closes they’ve gotten to fucking in the breakfast nook since Connie made a strict rule against it from the start, and even though the table is a good five feet behind him, it still feels kind of like something illicit. Not like fucking two people, two of your teammates, isn’t generally considered illicit, but still.

The big window is behind him, but there’s one to his right as well, so he’s not blocking out all of the light, can still see Harry’s face as he looks up at him, lashes damp and a blissed-out look on his face. Roman runs a thumb over one of his cheeks, brushing away the few tears that are long gone before running it down the side of his face to thumb at his lower lip, swollen from where he had Connie’s dick in his mouth.

Harry takes Roman into his mouth, not going all the way down, but focusing on the head, probably trying to show off before Connie actually gets his dick in him and he’s unable to do anything else. At least they know that he can hold them there without biting, mouth going slack in counterpoint to how tight he fists whatever fabric is around him when Evan or Roman push into him. Roman can tell the exact moment when Connie does push in, suction dropping off and just warmth remaining. He moves his thumb from Harry’s lip to trace over his cheek, pressing against where he can feel himself inside. It’s good, like this, enough to keep him hard and ready but not nearly enough stimulation to get him off, even when he watches Evan finally bottom out, appreciating how much bigger Evan is, how he makes Harry look small. Connie is slower than Roman is, gentler too, at least until the end – when he’s chasing his orgasm, Evan fucks hard and fast, skin slapping against skin, losing control just like any other twenty-three-year-old.

It’s no different this time, Harry making punched-out noises as Connie gradually ramps up his pace, groans vibrating through Roman’s body through his cock. He’s glad Connie seems to think that he only needs one turn, judging by the punishing pace he’s setting now, because Roman’s not sure he’ll make it more than a few minutes into getting inside Harry again, doesn’t think he would be able to delay long enough to go for three, and he knows that Connie likes for Roman to come after so he can watch him push his cum back into Harry when he takes his turn.

When he feels like Connie’s almost there, he reaches out with his other hand, first one now firmly planted in Harry’s hair, and pulls Connie in, licking into his mouth. The slick noises above him seem to spur Harry on as he makes a pleading noise beneath them, fingers digging into Roman’s ass as he pulls at him and manages a few firm strokes on Roman’s cock. It’s not long until he and Connie are not really kissing anymore, just breathing into one another’s space, Connie alternating their names a few times before he stills for a few moments.

Roman dislodges Harry, murmuring apologies and petting down his neck and shoulders. “I know baby, you’re so close, and you’ve been so good. We’ll get you there, don’t worry. Can you be patient just a bit longer? Come on my cock?”

“Yes, yeah, please, whatever, just get me off, please just get me off,” Harry babbles.

“Yeah, I promise, we’ll get you off so good, baby, because you’ve been so good for us, right Con?”

“Yeah, Harry, you’ve been so good. Gotta let Roman go now, let him come take my place, not let any of my cum spill out of you, right?”

Harry releases his hold, hands sliding down the couch until he’s slumped against the back, flushed skin standing out against the deep brown of the material.

Connie waits to pull out until Roman is right there ready to go, quickly flipping Harry over onto his back and hooking his knees over Roman’s shoulders, ass tilted up so Connie can see from where he wedges his chin next to Harry’s ankle, alternating between mouthing at it and Roman’s neck lightly.

Roman plants one hand on Harry’s hip, the other guiding his dick through the dribble of cum that has run out of him before pushing it back in. Roman, Harry, and Connie all groan at that, but Connie may be the loudest, and not just because he’s right next to Roman’s face. Roman can feel his lips on his neck, the way he slowly runs one hand up and down Roman’s thigh, the way his chest brushes against his back as he reaches around Roman to put one big hand over Harry’s dick. Harry’s not small, definitely proportional, but when you put proportional next to giant, it’s going to look small, only the tip showing, shaft completely encompassed by Connie’s fingers. Connie hardly has to move at all, which is good because he’s kind of languid with it, but from the way Harry is tightening up on Roman’s cock and pushing back onto him and then up into Connie’s hand, it’s not going to take much.

He can feel Harry moving between them, chasing his own release, and he has been good, but Roman knows that it’s more of a reward for Harry if he has to sit back and take it, so he grasps his hips to stop him from moving one way or the other and just goes for it.

Harry’s hands land on his arms, clutching at him tightly enough that Roman is pretty sure he’s going to have bruises where his fingers are digging into the muscle of his upper arm. He doesn’t find that he minds.

Evan is murmuring something about how good Harry has been for them, throwing compliments Roman’s way as well, soft, slow words and hands at a counterpoint to how forceful and quick Roman’s thrusts are. Harry goes taut underneath him, Connie's strokes sounding slicker until Harry feebly pushes his hand away, and when Connie brings his hand to his mouth, that's enough for Roman.

Of course, none of them are exactly small, and yet they ended up on the short end of the couch anyway, and they can’t all stay there anyway for the sake of their furniture. Roman eases out and lowers Harry’s legs from his shoulders, Connie wordlessly pulling him up by the shoulders so they can coax him up. Harry makes a faint noise of protest but clambers to his feet anyway, leaning heavily on Roman.

“Can you go get the shower started, Sweetheart?”

“Sure,” Connie replies, and presses a kiss to Harry’s hair and one to Roman’s cheek before ambling up the stairs.

Roman nudges Harry towards the stairs, pliant but starting to grumble. “Do we have to shower?”

“It’s either that or change the sheets before bed and we just did laundry. I figured you’d rather wash up now than deal with another fitted sheet.”

“Fuck fitted sheets. They’re hard enough without your bed being fucking massive.”

“And why do I need a California king, Har?”

“Hey, I’m compact. You and Connie take up way more space than I do.”

“You’re the one who’s like a little dog trying to take up as much of the bed as possible.”

“Yeah, well, you like little dogs.”

“Good come back, Chalmers. But yeah, yeah, I do.” Roman says grinning at him, and Harry flushes.

“Shut up. You’re getting so sentimental in your old age, Novák.”

It’s good they’re turning into the master bedroom because Roman would have felt bad spanking him for that where Connie couldn’t see.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of light spanking in the fic, but references to heavier play. I don't think it's too surprising since it's already been acknowledged on tumblr that you would have to gag Harry to make him be good, that there is definitely some BDSM involved in their sex life. 
> 
> Roman implies that Harry has an exhibitionist kink, though Harry doesn't actually want to be seen by anyone else, just have sex outside where it's kind of public but where no one would ever actually catch them, hence the backyard thing.
> 
> Headcanon time!
> 
> • When negotiating where to stay in the summer, they decided it was easier to stay in Minneapolis and visit Harry and Connie’s families for a few weeks in the summer. Harry put up a token protest in favor of New York, but Minnesota had a big training market so that they could each get the training they need, and they wouldn’t have to pack everything and figure out to do with the dogs all the time, so he was overruled by logic. He still argues that it’s unfair that Roman’s family lives in the area too, but they really don’t see them more than Harry or Connie’s, so he can’t really complain unless he really wants to be bratty. (Which is a lot. It gets him what he wants most of the time. Even when he doesn’t get what he wants, it actually turns out better than he imagined nine times out of ten.)  
> • Harry definitely comments on Roman’s age repeatedly because deep down he wants to try calling Roman “daddy,” but he hasn’t figured it out yet… or figured out how to bring it up. It doesn’t seem like something he should just say, but he also doesn't know how to do anything subtly, so he’s kind of at a loss.  
> • The fact that Connie said the first time they slept together that he wanted to watch Roman fuck Harry makes me think that he’s only going to get more comfortable saying what he wants as long as it’s just them and he’s ready to put it into action. Don’t talk about sex over breakfast Harry, but once the dishes are done and you don’t have to be anywhere for the rest of the day, then you can talk about Roman putting you down and spanking you while you suck Evan’s dick as long as you’re actually going to do it. (Relatedly, Evan is definitely going to be the one to verbalize Harry’s daddy kink because fuck knows Harry isn’t going to do it and there’s no way he won’t deny it if Roman brings it up, the little shit.)
> 
> Please let me know if there seems to be anything left out that I should add to the tags! I could also be persuaded to write any of the above scenarios if that's something more than just I am interested in.


End file.
